


Mom For A Day (Or More)

by Avengers_Whore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Infertility, Irondad, M/M, Mother's Day, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: They’d scheduled a doctor’s appointment and the news had been...bad, to say the least. The omega had been devastated to learn he was infertile.





	Mom For A Day (Or More)

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired for the upcoming Mother's Day for some reason. I wrote another little fic that had to do with Mother's Day and I thought that I just had to do one for those out there who can't have kids of their own! So enjoy.

Stephen stood in the archway between the kitchen and the living room, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his mate. The genius was curled up on the couch staring blankly in front of him, his brown eyes glazed over and red-rimmed. There were dry and fresh tear tracks down his tanned cheeks and it hurt the sorcerer to see his lover so distraught.  
The pair had been trying for the past two years to make a pup but Tony had failed to even conceive. They’d scheduled a doctor’s appointment and the news had been...bad, to say the least. The omega had been devastated to learn he was infertile. Just 100% incapable of birthing pups of his own and finding out right before Mother’s Day. The crying had been off and on since they’d left the doctor’s office.  
The alpha sighed softly and pulled his phone from his pocket, checking over his text messages. Peter had sent a response that he would come right after school and Happy had said he was on his way back from the airport. He breathed out and put the phone away, looking back to Tony to see his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.  
He walked around the couch and knelt down in front of the brunet, reaching up to brush the tears from his face. The sorcerer rumbled soothingly, trying to calm the omega but he just kept sobbing. The hiccups started after a moment and Stephen’s heart ached. The sound of the elevator registered in the back of his mind.  
Someone started rumbling out a purr and a moment later, a teenage alpha was worming his way into the older brunet’s side, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on the omega’s shoulder. Stephen glanced at Harley and managed a small smile for the teenager.  
“H-Harley, what’re you doing here?” Tony choked out around his sobs, his brow furrowed slightly as he looked at the alpha.  
“Mother’s Day is in two days, what else would I be here for?” Harley asked, tilting his head with a big smile on his face.  
“But did you get him flowers?” Peter called as he came out of the stairwell holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and his bookbag in the other. The teenage omega purred happily and dropped his bag before running over to the trio by the couch. “Happy Mother’s Day.”  
“You two suck,” Tony complained, wrapping both of his arms around the teenagers and sobbing loudly. Both of the teenagers laughed and wrapped their arms around him as well, all three of them holding onto one another.  
“We might not be yours by blood but…sometimes family’s what you make it,” Peter said with a smile on his face, pressing his nose against the older omega’s cheek and purring louder.  
“What about May, huh?”  
“I can have two moms! And a doctor dad!”  
Stephen and Tony both snorted at the last part and Harley rolled his eyes, tucking his head under the older man’s chin. The genius pressed a kiss to both of the teen’s heads.  
“You two are the best and worst kids I could ever have,” he murmured, freeing one of his hands to wipe the tears from his face.  
“Dum-E,” both boys piped up, making Tony laugh. So maybe he couldn’t have pups of his own with his mate. But he did have these two boys to call his, and his bots downstairs who love him. And that could be enough.


End file.
